A Moment with the Moon
by Circe-Baka
Summary: A grinning crescent moon reminds Walter of his times with a certain ebony haired Nosferatu.


Small dots of light were speckled about a deep blue night sky.

A boy, a few years past puberty, sat cross-legged on his bed, gazing out at the midnight sky. He sighed deeply with a heavy breath, cobalt eyes closing to shield his emotions.

_Alucard..._he thought gravely. _Why...?_

Eyelids parted slowly to reveal a pair of tired orbs, which looked towards the window desperately. The youth scanned the world stretched out before the window sill, searching for something.

A few stray clouds passed by his vision, revealing a crescent moon in the center of the sky. It glimmered with an almost golden aura, beaming bright against the blue atmosphere.

This was no ordinary crescent moon, but almost a grin; a smirk even. The shape was curved into a full grin, one that seemed to stretch from ear to ear. It was a cocky expression, staring down at the dark haired youth, almost taunting him.

_Walter..._he heard a memory speak quietly in his mind. This moon, it was just like Alucard's smug grin.

That name...his name...the centuries old vampire always spoke it so gently, so suggestively, breathing down the nape of the butler's neck. It gave young Walter such an intoxicating high, as a chill ran down his spine at the thought of it.

A mere thought such as this was enough to make his body twitch as his eyes closed again. He was confused. _Now? _he thought, opening one eye as his dominant hand lowered to the fly of his pants. There he felt so sensitive. A warmth began to stir, and the contact from his hand only made it grow.

Walter scoffed, removing his hand, bringing it to the level of his eyes. He covered his eyelids with that hand, mouth forming a grin. He began to laugh, a wave of sadness coming over him as he struggled with underlying emotions.

_Alucard...why did you leave me like this? Why did you let them seal you away again?_

The butler began to nibble on his lower lip; he couldn't decide exactly what to do. After a moment he removed his hand, placing it back on his fly, shuddering at the contact from his palm.

_Alucard..._his mind whispered as he looked down at the juncture between his legs. A sense of longing began to mount, protesting against the buttons of the teenage butler's pants. _I'm already this...excited? _his mind inquired, not bothering to answer.

He didn't want to do something so primal, the very thought of giving in made his stomach sick.

_You John Bulls, always so prim and proper. You really need to cast your pride away sometimes and live a little..._Another memory drifted into his consciousness, this one in particular was voiced from Alucard's younger girlish form. White gloved hands made their way down the butler's feverish body as he groaned in his throat. _Live a little, Angel..._the voice cooed out.

Walter's eyes snapped open. He released an unconsciously tense grip on the need in his pants, panting softly. Gritting his teeth, his spine curved inward towards his legs. He didn't want to give in, didn't want to perform such a vulgar act.

_Walter..._

A drop of sweat trickled down his brow. That voice, thick and sensual, just wouldn't leave his conscious mind. The butler could visualize Alucard as if he were before him now. Long raven hair fell over his smooth pale face, tendrils in front of his ear curling inward towards the corners of a profound grin. 'Walter,' he would say in his usual deep, baritone voice. 'Do you want me so badly?'

Caught up in those fantasies, Walter promptly unbuttoned his pants, a small gasp escaping him as a fraction of his tension had been released. He needed more he thought as fingertips lowered to his underwear. Head titled back as an index finger traced over the cloth-covered veins, legs closing together at the knee.

_Alucard...please..._

Eyes rolled back into his head as the Angel of Death began to succumb to his thoughts, allowing another fantasy to play out.

Wriggling under his own touch, he could imagine the vampire's head between his legs. A hot breath overcame his nether regions as a pair of cold lips puckered, kissing against his weeping manhood.

"Ah!" he whined, teeth grinding together as he relished in the sensation, a wet heat flowing throughout him.

Something began to leak as he continued to imagine. Gloved hands grasped at his thighs, holding them apart as a long wet tongue extended past those cold lips. There was more to that tongue than met the eye; there was promise of what it could do, and where it could be used.

Walter panted, groaning something incomprehensible as he felt his gluteal muscles tense.

It wasn't merely Alucard's tongue that got Walter all fired up, but also his lips. As cold as they were they excited Walter. He felt euphoric after a kiss with the vampire, even if it was something simple on the lips. Those lips were full and supple and he could recall their feel long after touching them.

"Nnngh..." His hand acted on its own, pulling back the underwear to expose him to the dark sky. He hadn't bothered to close the shade, but by now it was moot point. Secretly, he wanted this, wanted to continue his show for the moon that smirked down at him.

It wasn't only that tall, red clothed form of Alucard that captivated the youthful servant; he also fancied the smaller version of the nosferatu that appeared more feminine than anything. Long ebony hair stood out most on this otherwise white being, cascading down thin, ivory shoulders.

Gloved fingers ran down the butler's pectoral muscles, catching two pink nubs between them, rolling them back and forth until the pink dilated to a deep red. These fingers were small and child-like by comparison to their previous size.

Once they had milked a few beautiful moans from the writhing boy, they made their way down a valley or two of skin before reaching their goal.

"Hmmnn...ghhh..." A prolonged tingling sensation began to wrap itself around the boy, urging him to continue until he had released all his want into this act.

Walter continued, no longer ashamed of what he was doing.

Fingers ran down a shaft of hard, erect skin ghosting over a puckered entrance which was already moist with sweat. The vampire cooed at the find, retracting his hand.

Those fingers...they were quite similar to Alucard's lips and tongue. They were able to ignite a line of fire down the young butler's body; it didn't matter when or where but their touch could spark a need within Walter that was near impossible to shake. It was a desire that was hard to quench, most times stirring the Angel of Death so much so that he would be irritable until he acquired a release.

It was this enchanting torture that Walter craved, whether he would openly admit so or not. Still, he continued, writing a story in his mind of what would play out between Alucard and him next.

Alucard scooted closer, positioning himself at the anal sphincter, rubbing at it until his own sticky essence had transferred to that opening. Unable to restrain himself, the petit vampire inserted his pulsing length into the opening, a tight heat encasing his appendage. 'Ah Walter...you're so tight...'

"Alu...Mmm...Alucard..."

'You're so lewd, twisting and turning under me. Is it really that good for you?' He bent forward, flashing a fanged grin at his prey.

"God...Alucaaaard..."

Unable to think straight anymore Walter let go. He felt every muscle tense as something came rushing out of him, relaxing once the storm within him subsided.

He panted, allowing his body to go completely slack, falling backwards against the bed. Blue irises looked towards the window, gaze fixed upon the grinning moon. Whether it was a trick of the mind or not, Walter was certain that the moon had smirked even bigger just then.

His eyelids felt so heavy and shut without much care as he breathed in the scent of the room around him. _Alucard..._ his mind whispered with a final thought. _I want you._

Walter's body tingled with a sense of completeness before he felt his energy seep away, the blackness of sleep claiming his entirety.


End file.
